


Too Mad to Duel You

by River_Taylor



Series: Pottermore Fan Songs [1]
Category: Pottermore - Fandom
Genre: Alex Clare, Duelling, Filk, Gen, Pottermore, Too Close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Taylor/pseuds/River_Taylor
Summary: My first ever filk about Pottermore. This was written about the experience of repeatedly coming up against a skilled spell-caster in Pottermore's Duelling Hall that you couldn't seem to beat. Set to the tune ofToo Closeby Alex Clare.





	Too Mad to Duel You

**Author's Note:**

> This, my first ever filk, was originally inspired by a fellow PM user's own filk that was a parody of 'The Best Song Ever' by One Direction. She "performed" it in our Common Room and I started listening to the original. 
> 
> 'Too Close' happened to be the next song on my Spotify playlist and as it came on, I started coming up with lyrics... and this happened xD

_You know I’m not one to leave challenges_

_Don’t wanna stop earning but I need to breathe_

_At the end of it all, you’re a good person_

_But there’s something inside that I need to release_

_Which way is right?_

_Which way is wrong?_

_How to admit that I just can’t duel on?_

_It’s time we went our separate ways…_

 

_‘Cause it feels like I am just too mad to duel you_

_There’s nothing I can really say_

_I can handle wins, I can handle draws_

_Gotta be true to my house_

_But it feels like I am just too mad to duel you_

_So I’ll be on my way_

 

_You’ve sent me more spells than I can return,_

_But there’s oh so many you deserve_

_There’s nothing to say, nothing to do_

_I’ve no 144s I can use to beat you,_

_So now let’s go our separate ways…_

 

_‘Cause it feels like I am just too mad to duel you_

_There’s nothing I can really say -_

_I can handle wins, I can handle draws_

_Gotta be true to my house_

_But it feels like I am just too mad to duel you_

_So now be on your way!_

 

_And it feels like I am just too mad to duel you_

_There’s nothing I can really say I can handle wins, I can handle draws_

_Gotta be true to my house_

_But it feels like I am just too mad to duel you_

_So now be on your way!_

_Be on your way,_

_Be on your way..._


End file.
